totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Pokaz sztuki w Szczecinie
Don: Witam. Tak, to ja Don. Chris został wykluczony z programu, więc teraz ja go poprowadzę. W poprzednim odcinku: Nasze drużyny musiały wykonywać różne zadania, Izabela i Ruby dalej się nie dogadywały, a Stefan od początku wkurzał patriotów. Nic dziwnego, że to go wyelimywano. Zapraszam na Totalną Porażkę Pols... Chris: Don, co ty robisz? Byłem na przerwie. Dobra, nieważne. Zapraszam na Totalną Porażkę Polską Podróż. (Czołówka) Przedział Lewandowskich thumb Miko ogląda coś na telefonie, Natali ćwiczy, a Albert się nudzi. Do przedziału wchodzi Ozzy. Ozzy: O, Miko. Co oglądasz? Miko: Naruto! Ozzy: Mogłem się domyślić. A myślałeś nad moją sugestią? Może jakaś Manga? Miko: Nie czytam Mang. Natali: chłopcy? Możemy się nie kłócić? Miko'(p.z.)': Ta cała Natali psuje nam zabawy. Wkurza mnie. Ozzy'(p.z.)': Ten cały Mimo jest mega irytujący. Wkurza mnie. Przedział Januszy thumb Izabela: Ruby ty idiotką! To była moja prostownica. Ruby: A co zrobisz mi coś? Po za tym nie nosisz nawet prostych włosów. Izabela'(p.z.)': Zgadnijcie co? Tak, ta idiotka rozwaliła mi prostownice. Po prostu wzięła i trzasnęła. Max: Dziewczyny? Możemy się nie kłócić? Jordan: Max ma rację. Zgrana drużyna wygrywa więcej zadań. Ruby: A daj, pan spokój. Przedział Patriotów thumb Fiona i Avia rozmawiają sobie w najlepsze. Do przedziału wchodzi Diana, nieco zdenerwowana. Diana: Co to co lenistwo? Po tym jak pozbyliśmy się starucha, powinniśmy trenować! Avia: Hej! Nie obrażaj Stefana. Poza tym ja przyszłam ty dla zabawy... Diana: A ja nie. No rusz. Dwa kółka po autobusie. Fiona: Czemu? Diana: Bo nie chcę przegrać. Zadanie Wszyscy wychodzą z autokaru, zmęczeni podróżą. Na czoło wychodzi Chris. Chris: Witajcie. Ktoś wie gdzie aktualnie jesteśmy? Ozzy: Park im. Jana Kasprowicza w Szczecinie. Chris: To było pytanie retoryczne... Chef: Właściwie to ma rację Chris. Chris: Dobra, dobra zgadł. Ale możemy przejść do zadania? Otóż szczecin słynie z wielu zabytków. Nie. Nie będziemy ich oglądać. Musicie się podzielić na dwu osobowe drużyny. Na każdą czeka inne zadanie. Diana: Chris, bo nas jest trójka. Nie podzieli się równo. Chris: To macie problem. Zaczynajcie. Jak już się podzielicie, otrzymacie instrukcje. Janusze thumb Ruby: Ja bym nie chciała być z Izabelą. Jordan: Właściwie to chciałem być z Maxem. Izabela: Ale nie będziesz. Idziesz ze mną, Max bierze szajbuske. Chris: Już? To świetnie. Izabela i Jordan zostają. Reszta idzie do muzeum narodowego. Max: Dlaczego my mamy iść? Chris: Bo nie lubię twojego Ojca. No już Go. Lewandowscy thumb Ozzy: Do wyboru Animoman, Cicha woda i fitnesswoman? Biorę Natali. Miko: Czemu? Ozzy: Bo Albert mało co się odzywa, a ty to...ty. Chef: Dobrali się? Niech kozia bródką i chodzina idą do muzeum narodowego. Albert: A my? Chef: Zobaczycie. hehehe! Patrioci Avia: Fiona! Fiona: Avia! Diana: Samotność! Chris: Miło, że tak szybko poszło. Avia i Fiona idą do muzeum narodowego. Diana: Nie! Fiona zostaje ze mną. Chris: Już poszły. Park im. Jana Kasprowicza Izabela: To co robimy? Jakie genialne zadanie dziś nam wymyśliłeś?! Chris: Ja? Żadne. Za to poprosiłem Chefa o pomoc. Wytłumaczysz im? Diana: Proszę, nie. Chef: Niestety żołnierzu. Dziś czeka was bardzo niebezpieczny tor przeszkód. Miko: Jak niebezpieczny? Chef: Ciężko stwierdzić. Ostatnia osoba która go testowała jest w śpiączce. A to i tak bardzo optymistyczne. Wszyscy patrzą po sobie. W końcu idą za Chefe na tor. Jest on pełen pułapek jak: Miotacze ognia, kulę, wybuchowe dyski, lasery, rekiny, rekiny z laserami, a wszystko otoczone drutem kolczastym. Nie to przejścia. Albert: Już po nas. Zginiemy w męczarniach. Jordan: Więcej optymizmu. Zginiemy szybko. Chef: Start!!! Wszyscy biegli po przeszkodach. Niestety jeden z dysków uderzył Izabelę. Nic mu się nie stało ale wypadł z toru. Chef oznajmił, że odpada. Izabela'(p.z.)': Kto to wymyślił. Tego nie da się przejść. Poza tym te pary są jak w Wariackim wyścigu...straszne. Jordan: No to koniec sportu zespołowego. Diana: Odpuść. Zawodnicy biegną dalej, jednak Albert poślizga się i prawie spadł do błota, jednak złapał go Miko. Miko: Spokojne przyjacielu. Albert: Dzięki... Przyjacielu. Biegną dalej, jednak reszta jest daleko na przodzie. Jordan i Diana biegną równo. Są prawie na mecie, jednak Diana popycha Jordana prosto w pułapkę i wygrywa wyścig. Chris: Diana wygrywa. Jordan: Hej, to nie fair. Diana: Życie nie jest fair, sportmanie. Muzeum Max: W końcu dotarliśmy. Don: Hej synek! Ruby: Super. Don. Co robimy? Don: Zadanie proste i na temat. Musicie namalować obraz. Ten który mi się najbardziej spodoba, wygrywa. Fiona: Zadanie dla mnie. Ruby: Zadanie nie dla mnie. Don: Macie 30 minut. Start!!! Zawodnicy malują w skupieniu. Jednak u Lewandowskich coś nie gra. Ozzy: Proszę cię zatrzymać to. Natali: Nie! Avia: Macie jakieś problemu. O bardzo ładne kółko. Ozzy: Nie masz własnej pracy? A ty dorysuj coś więcej. Zostało 10 minut. Natali: Ok, ok. Don: Czas stop!!! Teraz oceniał obrazy. Fiona piękna panorama łąki, Max niesamowity portret Chrisa, Natali ładne...kółko z kropką. Ozzy: serio? Jesteś aż tak głupia czy tylko udajesz? Don: Mimo wszytko wygrywa Max i Ruby. Gratuluję. Halo...acha...ok przekaże. Fiona: Kto dzwonił? Don: Chris. Natali i Ozzy kierują się na ceremonię eliminacji. Ceremonia Chris: Witam. No to dzisiaj się nie postarali. Serio myślałem, że to bądą janusze. Ale do rzeczy. Bezpieczni są: Albert i Ozzy. Zostaje Miko i Natali. Miko wkurzył resztę swoim sposobem bycia, a Natali nie okazała talentu malarskiego. Ale bezpieczny jest: * * * * * * * * Miko!!! Natali pakój się na traktor. Natali: Czemu? Dlaczego? Miko: chcieliśmy mieć męski skład. Natali odjechała traktorem. Chris: Kto odpadnie kolejny? Czy Don skończy mnie wkurzać? Chyba nie. Ale oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę Polską Podróż. Kategoria:Odcinki Użytkowników Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki Polskiej Podróży